


O veliteli Gurzumovi a jeho vězenkyni

by Melkora



Series: Pohádka o veliteli Gurzumovi a jeho vězenkyni [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barad-dur, Before the Battle of the Morannon, F/M, Fabulous orc parties, Female Melkor - Freeform, Group Sex (mention), Orc Culture, Orc liquor, Undercover Melkor, black magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Urucký velitel Gurzum byl pověřen podivuhodným úkolem. Aniž by mu bylo vysvětleno proč, má uprostřed války o Prsten, zuřící na povrchu, sestoupit do hloubi země a spolu se svým oddílem elitních válečníků dohlížet na jakousi tajemnou bytost. Pomalu začíná tušit, že má co dělat s něčím víc, než s pouhou vězenkyní.Navazuje volně na povídku, Tak jde čas v Mordoru.





	1. Podivná vězenkyně

Velitel Gurzum nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Nechápal, co tu dělá. Válka byla v plném proudu a on byl i se svými vojáky, celým družstvem statných uruků, převelen sem, do téhle díry v zemi. Každý z jeho chlapů si prošel speciálním výcvikem a každý má za sebou léta strávená bojem v těch nejhorších pekelných výhních po celé Středozemi, každý u některé z elitních jednotek. A teď mají najednou, místo masakrování té umrlčiny z Gondoru, trčet v jámě pod Orodruinou, kopat se do zadku a hlídat tu zatracenou podivnou ženskou, která přitáhla valar ví odkud, je dobrá valar ví k čemu a na kterou Velké Oko, valar ví proč, tak podivně trpí. Ne, že by si velitel stěžoval. Válečná kořist je jedna věc, ale vědomí toho, že spousta dobrých chlapů, vojáků, které znal od dětství se z bitevního pole vrátila v několika kusech mu až příliš krutě připomínala, že tam nahoře to nebývá vždycky jenom sranda. A on byl sakra rád, že mu hlava sedí pěkně pevně na ramenou. Takže si neztěžoval. Ne, ne, to v žádném případě. Konec, konců, strava byla ucházející, žold vysoký a pod zemí bylo bezpečno.   
Zatím! Neměl proč si stěžovat. Ani v nejměnším!   
Teda, až na tu nudu. Člověk má pak spoustu času přemýšlet o věcech, které by, kdyby měl jen trochu rozumu, měl nechat radši spát. Třeba, že nepřátel je moc a jsou silní. A tam venku zůstala jeho rodina, jeho kmen. A on tu jen posedává, čumí do zdi a... a ta ženská je... divná. Ani neví proč. Snad už tisíckrát se na sebe se svými muži podívali a spíš sami pro sebe, než jeden k druhému si každý z nich tiše zamumlal to samé. Divná! Bledá, jako smrt, černá, jako noc. S pronikavýma pichlavýma očima. Drzá! Odbojná! Bručel si dál pod fousy. A při tom skoro nemluví. Jen sedí a dívá se. Tím svým prapodivným, nepopsatelným způsobem. Sotva kdy udělá něco víc a přes to i to málo i její pouhá přítomnost stačí k tomu, aby se Gurzumovo družstvo, parta těch nejsilnějších nejzkušenějších, v bitvách zocelených uruků, roztřásla, jak smečka štěňat. Div, že nezačnou kňučet.  
Gurzum si zatraceně dobře vzpomínal, jak tu děvku onehdá přivezli do Mordoru. Byl kolem toho tenkrát v jeho ležení na Gorghorotu pěkný šrumec. Vyběhl ven ze stanu, aby se podíval, co se to děje a v tom ji uviděl. S těžkými řetězy na rukou kráčela špalírem skurutů, roztřesených jako sulc.   
A tvářila se při tom, jak korunovaná královna.   
Gurzum už mnohokrát viděl spoutané zajatce vedené vojáky. Klopívali hlavy a když je náhodou zvedli, tak spatřil v jejich očích strach. Nebo nenávist, nebo bolest. Nebo od všeho trochu. Jen ona byla úplně jiná. Dívala se na ně na všechny zpříma, jakoby se do nich vpíjela očima. Gurzum by býval přísahal, že se i z lehýnka usmívala. Když v tom její ostrý zrak spočinul přímo na něm. Velitel se při té vzpomínce prudce otřásl. Už tenkrát mu naháněla husí kůži. Po ležení se hned začly šířit různé řeči. Že prý je to mocná čarodějnice z dávných dob velké temnoty, že ji vyhrabali od kořenů Ardy, kde se skrývala, zajali ji a odvlekli k Velkému Oku, aby mu sloužila. Možná to tak opravdu bylo, kdo ví. Zatím to ale zrovna na žádné velké sloužení nevypadalo. Kdyby ji bývali aspoň drželi v cele o chlebu a vodě, chápal by to. Čekají, až se zlomí a začne spolupracovat. To už pro Velké Oko zařizoval mockrát. Jenže tahle ženská evidentně nebyla vězenkyně.   
Vždyť ani, u velké temnoty, nebyla zamčená!   
Mohla si courat po katakombách jak chtěla a taky to dělala. Prostě vždycky jen odstrčila toho chlápka, který měl zrovna službu u dveří její cely a vyšla si na špacír, nebo kam to vlastně chodila. Pokud u toho zrovna byl i velitel jednotky Gurzum, vždycky se na něj tak nějak posměšně, zpupně podívala. S koutkem úst vyzývavě zvednutým vzhůru, jako by říkala: "Jen si mě zkus uhlídat, když myslíš, že to dokážeš. Vím, že přesně to máš v popisu práce." A on se vždy jen nakvašeně zvedl a s brunátným výrazem ve tváři následoval tu podivou čarodějku do hlubin země.  
Samozřejmě, vždy se držel v bezpečné vzdálenosti, protože o těchhle bytostech z temných časů, nebo odkud se to tu vlastně vzala, se říkávalo, že ovládají všelijaká mocná, dnes už zapomenutá kouzla, proti kterým dávno nikdo nezná zaříkání. A uhranutí, to bylo to poslední, co by si v téhle divoké době býval přál. A tak ji vždy jen z povzdálí okukoval a zvědavě vyčkával, jaké tajemné rituály bude provádět. K jeho velkému zklamání, ale vždy jen chvilku postála ve tmě, pak se otočila a vrátila se zpátky. Když se Gurzum po čase trochu osmělil a jeho zvědavost definitivně zvítězila nad strachem, tak si při jedné z jejich společných procházek troufnul přistoupit skoro až k ní, právě ve chvíli když se, jak měla ve zvyku, zastavila uprostřed té nejhlubší temnoty. Patravě se na ni zahleděl a přesto, že tma, která je dělila, byla skoro neproniknutelná, býval by přísahal, že ji vidí dotýkat se stěny jeskyně. Velitel na to zíral a vůbec nic nechápal. Proč si ze všeho možného vzpomněla, že bude dělat zrovna tohle!? Nepřestával na ni civět, ale té podivné cizince byla jeho autorita zjevně zcela ukradená. Pomalu se otočila, jakoby jí bylo úplně jedno, že ji pozoruje a s tím samým posměšným pohrdlivým úsměvem, úplně stejným jako před tím, nakráčela zpět do své kobky. Kterou měla mimochodem zařízenou, jako domeček pro panenky! Samá ovčí houně, samá měkounká deka, zkrátka luxus, na jaký ve věži, ani v celém Mordoru rozhodně nebyli zvyklí. Velitel si nevzpomínal, že by si ta ženská kdy na co ztěžovala, nebo se čehokoliv dožadovala, ale sluhové sem tyhle věci nosili v jednom kuse.  
A stejně tak to bylo i s jídlem!   
Pokud měl možnost to posoudit, dostávalo se jí samých vybraných lahůdek. Jen to maso, bylo tak čerstvé že se skoro ještě hýbalo. On sám si stěží vybavoval, kdy naposled pozřel cokoliv, v čem nebyly alespoň tři červi.   
Jasně, válka! Pomyslel si. Konec, konců, pamatoval už i lepší časy. Jenže i kdyby si býval nakrásně odmyslel kde, kde to pro ni, u ďasa, berou, pořád ještě zbývalo, proč. Ale než stačil sám sobě nějak přijatelně odpovědět, nasadila mu ta ženská do hlavy dalšího brouka.   
Jednou, bylo to zrovna v době oběda, se nečekaně zjevila u jejich stolu. Seděli tenkrát se zbytkem mužů na plochých kamenech dokola kolem okrouhlé tabule a snažili se nějak užvýkat své příděly sušeného masa, které pocházelo, raději ani nechtít vědět z čeho, když tu se tam najednou z ničeho nic zjevila ona. Tyčila se nad nimi, vážná a hrozivá a jednoho po druhém si je měřila těma svýma zatracenýma uhrančivýma očima. Vojáci v tu ránu ztichli a každého z nich jakoby nezajímalo nic důležitějšího, než jak vypadají tkaničky na jeho botách. Pár chvil stála nehnutě, jako nějaká strašidelná kamenná socha, pak ale prudce hodila na stůl mísu, kterou před tím třímala v náručí. Kdyby jim to jejich nosy bývaly neprozradily už dávno, tak by právě teď zjistili, že je až po okraj plná šťavnaté, lehounce propečené, skoro až syrové jehněčí pečeně. Gurzum nasál tu dráždivou vůni a ucítil, jak se mu sbíhají sliny. Zároveň však také cítil, jak na něm s tichou otázkou ulpěly kradmé pohledy zbytku jeho posádky. Samozřejmě mu hned došlo, kolem čeho se točí jejich myšlenky, ale sám neměl sebemenší tušení, co tím ta proklatá ženská sleduje. Takže se, k nelibosti svých mužů, ani nehnul, dál tupě civěl do prázdna před sebou a doufal, že se to celé nějak vyřeší samo bez jeho osobní angažovanosti. Jejich nezvaný host zatím popadl napůl shnilé zbytky sušeného masa, které se, zapomenuté, válely po stole a zavrčel tím svým charakteristickým hlubokým chraplavým hlasem.  
"No, co koukáte! Berte, dokud dávám!"  
A v tu ránu byla pryč i s jejich příděly. Vojáci chvíli seděli jak zařezaní a bezradně se dívali jeden po druhém, jakoby doufali, že se mezi nimi najde někdo kdo má pro tuhle podivnou událost nějaké rozumné vysvětlení. Když se ale nikdo neozval, vrhli se na jehněčí pečeni celí vděční, že se jednou konečně pořádně najedí a zjevně odhodlaní nedumat nad tím, proč se zrovna jim dostalo takového požehnání. I sám velitel Gurzum se nakonec přiměl pár kousků sníst. Nemohl popřít, že je to výrazně lepší než to, na čem si pochutnávali před tím, i když nepřestával být obezřetný. Celé to divadlo se pak několikrát opakovalo. Jeho muži si na to rychle zvykli a před každým jídlem se už natěšeně tetelili, jakáže laskomina jim to dnes od jejich velkodušné vězenkyně přistane na talíři. Gurzum se držel stranou a měl pocit, že on je ten jediný, kdo si tu zachovává zbytky zdravého rozumu. Jako velitel samozřejmě mohl svým podřízeným zatrhnout takové bratříčkování s hlídanou osobou, ale z nějakého důvodu se mu do toho ani za mák nechtělo. A tak se, protože neměl lepší nápad, prostě jenom mračil a snažil se vyhýbat všemu, co přišlo od té ženské A jako by toho nebylo málo přihodila se ještě ta lapálie s tou dekou. Sluhové ji, jako vždycky, přinesli shora a hasili si to s ní přímo do kobky. On je, jako vždycky zastavil a jak mu velela jeho povinnost, dal se do jejich prověřování. Nemohl si při tom nevšimnout, jakáže je ta jejich zásilka kvalitní ruční práce. Nejspíš nějaká válečná kořist, pomyslel si. Vypadá to na něco elfského. Zálibně svýma mozolnatýma rukama přejížděl po hebounkém hřejivém povrchu té věcičky. Myslel při tom na to, jak se on a zbytek jeho družstva válí na slámě, když má zrovna nárok na odpočinek.  
"Chceš ji, Gurzume?"  
Ozval se za ním znenadála známý hlas. Velitel se tak lekl, že z toho div nenadskočil pár palců nad zem. Zamrazilo ho! Netušil, kde ta zatracená čarodějnice přišla k jeho jménu, ani jak je možné, že mu umí tak perfektně číst myšlenky. Prudce se otočil. Čekal že se setká s tím samým krutým nelítostným výsměchem, jakého se mu od ní dostalo už mnohokrát před tím, jenže ta cizí ženská se na něj usmívala. Dokonce tak vřele až se mu z toho zatetelilo srdce.  
"Chceš ji?"  
Opakovala. Poslové i velitel z toho byli trochu zaražení, ale ona nečekala na jejich odpověď a zmizela za dveřmi své cely. Gurzum měl rázem jasno! Přikrývka je jeho. Služebníci nic nenamítali, ostatně byli rádi, že konečně můžou vypadnout z téhle vlhké díry a vrátit zpět nahoru do prostředí s mnohem příznivějším klimatem. Ovšem jeho vojákům to jednoznačně začalo připadat nespravedlivé. Velitel si ochranitelsky přitiskl svůj nový majetek na hruď. Hned mu bylo jasné, že v porovnání s elfskou dekou jeho nemá jeho velitelská autorita pražádnou váhu a taky že měl pravdu. Zbytek mužstva měl evidentně pocit, že vlastnická práva by měla připadnout tomu nejsilnějšímu a vrhl se na něj, jako jeden muž. Nelítostnou řež najednou přerušil zvonivý smích. Tak upřímný a opravdový, že si až Gurzum nevybavoval, zda něco podobného v pevnosti kdy slyšel. Jejich vězenkyně stála nad nimi a smála se, až se za břicho popadala. Když se mezi sebou přestali rvát a jeden po druhém zvedli zraky k jejímu rozesmátému obličeji, řekla jen.  
"Mám jich víc."  
A opravdu! Ten den spal velitel i zbytek jeho družstva zabalení v měkkých houních.


	2. Návštěva

Párkrát se stalo taky něco, na co Gurzum raději nechtěl příliš myslet. Měli návštěvu! A to ne, jen tak ledajakou! Vždycky před tím, než k tomu došlo, přihnalo se pár nóbl sluhů a vykopali je z jejich ubikací. Museli se pak i z celou jednotkou sebrat, vyhrabat se skoro až na povrch před vchod do podzemí a tam pak okounět celé hodiny, než jim zase bylo povoleno vrátit se zpět do jejich provizorních domovů. Byly to ty chvíle, kdy se samotné Velké Oko rozhodlo poctít tu děvku svou přítomností. Gurzum neměl sebemenší tušení, proč to dělá, když jindy se sotva obtěžovalo sestoupit ze své věže kvůli čemukoliv. Většinu toho času, pak strávil spolu se svými vojáky přilepený na dveřích, snažící se zachytit sebemenší náznak čehokoliv, o čem si ti dva mohli spolu povídat. Ne, že by kdy něco pořádného slyšeli, ale stejně... Velké Oko a ta ženská... Vyslýchá ji snad? Mučí ji? Velitel se několikrát přistihl při tom, že se o ni bojí. Kdyby ji Oko ublížilo, přísahá že by... snad... Temnoto! To by přece Velké Oko neudělalo. Až moc živě si vybavoval, jak mu Jeho Ústa kladla na srdce, aby se o ni staral líp, než o svůj vlastní mrzký život.  
"Jestli se s ní něco stane, budeš si ještě přát, abys býval padl do rukou gondorských hraničářů. Našemu pánovi na ní zatraceně záleží."  
Vyštěkla na něj tenkrát, když ho úkolovala touhle prací a on neměl nejmenší pochybnost, že to myslí smrtelně vážně. Věděl až moc dobře, jak důkladně se Oko dokáže mstít. Teď ale postával před bránou a ze všech sil napínal uši. Úlevou mu spadl kámen ze srdce, když zpoza dveří zaslechl ten příznačný zvuk. Smích! Zcela jednoznačně, smích! Drzý, opovážlivý, troufalý! Divoký, svobodný a nakažlivý! Smích, který z celé Ardy mohl patřit jen jedné jediné bytosti. Najednou koukal, že i on sám se směje. A s ním i jeho vojáci.  
Když jim pak bylo konečně milostivě dovoleno vrátit se zpět do těch jejich smradlavých děr, vypadalo všechno stejně, jako dřív. Velitel i mužstvo postupovali pomalu a obezřetně hloub a dál do nitra katakomb a usilovně se snažili najít sebemenší náznak toho, že se tu ještě před pár okamžiky prohánělo Velké Oko.Už jen to pomyšlení, že dýchají úplně stejný vzduch jako před chvílí dýchalo ono, je rozechvívalo. Celou cestu na dno jámy se nepřestávali rozhlížet okolo sebe, ale všechno, co spatřili, bylo tak důvěrně známé a stejně fádní, jako to, co před několika málo hodinami opustili - vzduch byl stejně zatuchlý, zdi stejně vlhké, bosé nohy je nezábly o nic míň - že měli až pocit, jestli se jim to celé jen nezdálo. Když konečně dorazili až k těžkým kovaným dveřím, kterými byl zatarasen vstup do kobky, v níž jejich vězeňkyně, bezradně se po sobě podívali.  
"Někdo by měl něco udělat...."  
Prohodil jeden z vojáků a ostatní se dali do nesmělého přikyvování. Gurzum si hlasitě povzdechl. Hned mu bylo jasné, že tím někým, kdo by měl něco udělat, mají na mysli jeho. No, jo, ale co by asi tak měl udělat? Rozpačitě se podrbal na bradě a pak nepříliš odvážně, za to ale odhodlaně přistoupil ke dveřím a hřmotně na ně zabušil. Nadechl se, že něco řekne, v tom si ale uvědomil, že ani neví, jak se ta zatracená ježibaba jmenuje.  
"Hej... ženská!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe nakonec a připadalo mu to dokonale zdvořilé.  
"Hm.... co je!"  
Ozvalo se zevnitř nevrlé zavrčení a Gurzum i jeho muži si oddechli. Zdá se, že je aspoň živá.  
"Ehm... potřebuješ něco? Vodu, nebo..."  
Koktal dál a měl pocit, že mu snad zdřevění jazyk. Jeho myšlenky však uháněly, jak zběsilé. Máš žízeň? Bolí tě něco? Jsi zraněná? Potřebuješ omýt a ošetřit rány? Cokoliv? Cokoliv! Když tu najednou dveře zapraskaly v pantech a s hlasitým skřípěním se rozletěly. V nich stála ona s nasupeným výrazem někoho, kdo byl právě vytažen z vyhřáté postele a hodlá se za to krvavě pomstít. Velitel i posádka instinktivně ustoupili o pár kroků zpátky. Gurzuma z ničeho nic napadlo, že když si je tak poměřuje těma svýma krutýma, jako ocel tvrdýma očima, co asi vidí? Hordu skřetů, krčících se ve tmě? Ne! Bylo mu v tu ránu jasné. Tyhle oči dohlédnou dál. Mnohem dál! Až tam, kam nikdo z nich nedokáže. Když se konečně osmělil a podíval se té podivné hrozivé ženě do tváře, všiml si, že její ocelový pohled jakoby na malou chviličku zjihl.  
"Tak, vy jste se o mě báli!"  
Pravila a její ústa se rozehrála něčím, co mohl být stejně dobře laskavý úsměv, jako pohrdlivý škleb. Pak ale rázně popadla kliku a přibouchla za sebou dveře kobky. Vojáci ještě chvíli přešlapovali před celou, pak se ale jeden po druhém začli pomalu courat zpět do svých ubikací. Tu noc už se nic zvláštního nestalo.

Když se pak Gurzum další večer probral, připadal si trapně. On, velitel jednotky, protřelý válečník a nechá se tak zmanipulovat tou... tou... Co je mu vlastně po ní? Ať si ji Velké Oko třeba pozře za živa! Mrmlal si pro sebe a mračil se jak zjednaný. Dokonce ani snídaně mu nechutnala a to vyjímečně nebyla červivá. Celou směnu se pak jen utrhoval na své podřízené a vrčel na ně kvůli každé maličkosti, jako by oni mohli za všechny špatnosti světa. A zdálo se, že jeho muži na tom s náladou nejsou o nic lépe, než jejich velitel. Drobné potyčky, ba i větší šarvátky byly na denním pořádku a on musel v jednom kuse něco urovnávat. Ne, že by mu to zas tak moc vadilo, konec konců, jeho bič už měl taky hlad, a že někdy přitlačil víc, než musel? No a co, potřeboval si taky nějak zchladit žáhu. Problém byl ale v tom, že to nepomáhalo! Ani na všeobecnou disciplínu ani na jeho vlastní nervozitu. A Gurzum věděl, čí je to vinna. Jistě! Ta nečinnost! Strnulost! Nedostatek kontaktu se zbytkem světa! Ale hlavně ona! Ona a ty její zatracené oči. Oči, které způsobily, že se mocný velitel Gurzum proměnil v uzlíček nervů a jeho stateční uruci v hordu vyplašených ufňukanců. Aby ji zkřivilo!


	3. Znuděná vězenkyně

Jednou takhle seděl před dveřmi její kobky a mastil karty s vojákem, který měl zrovna službu na stráži, když v tom zavrzali panty a jejich vězeňkyně vyšla ven. Krátce a tázavě na ně pohlédla a vzápětí si to jak měla ve zvyku, namířila, k té nejhlubší jámě. Gurzum ani nezvedl zrak od hry.  
"Ty za ní nepůjdeš?"  
Překvapeně se zeptal jeho spoluhráč.  
"Ať si trhne nohou!"  
Odsekl velitel.  
"To se mám za ní trmácet v téhle tmě do té hloubky a nechat tě, abys mi tady zatím čuměl do karet?"  
Voják jakoby se chystal něco namítnout, ale Gurzum si jen odfrkl. Své podřízené znal až moc dobře.  
"Stejně tam bude zase akorát ošahávat šutry, tak co!?"  
A mávl rukou na znamení toho, že od teďka ukončuje veškeré debaty o té zatrolené bestii, protože chce mít svatý pokoj.  
"Vynášíš!"  
Ale ve chvíli, kdy se druhý skřet sklonil nad svými kartami, chvatně úkosem pohlédl do tmy za obrysem temné postavy zvolna mizející v hlubině. Možná si to jenom namlouval, přesto by ale býval přísahal, že spatřil záblesk jejích uhrančivých očí, které se na vteřinu otočily k těm jeho a zabodly se do něj jako dva meče.  
"Jako tenkrát na Gorgorothu."  
Pomyslel si velitel a zamrazilo ho. Nikdy by si to býval nepřiznal, ale nepřál si v té chvíli nic jiného, než rozběhnout se za ní.  
Někdy, když měli jeho muži volno a on byl na stráži sám, sedával před těmi zatracenými dveřmi a civěl na ně, jako by to byly dveře do ráje. A přemýšlel o tom, jak by je nejradši rozrazil a vtrhnul dovnitř. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč to chce udělat, jestli spíš touží vrhnout se té ženě do náruče, nebo jí pár vrazit. Spíš to první! Asi to první! Začínal v něm klíčit pocit, že tady jde o víc. Že má co do činění s něčím silným, ohromným, nesmírným. Tak nesmírným, že i kdyby žil tisíce let a měl tisíce životů, nikdy by to nedokázal úplně pochopit. S něčím s čím se on, prachsprostý uruk z Východních hor nikdy ani v nejmenším nechtěl zaplést, protože to smrdí velkým, ale opravdu velkým průšvihem. Jenže mocipáni mu, jako vždycky nedali na výběr. Kdo ví, říkal si, když tam tak posedával. Možná by ji přeci jen praštil. Jenže v těch vzácných chvílích, kdy byl k sobě naprosto upřímný mu nezbylo, než si připustit, že ho ta tajemná záhadná pradávná síla vábí, jako plamen můru. A že i kdyby nakrásně měl na výběr, nikdy by ji, stejně jak ta můra, neopustil, byť by ho to mělo stát život.  
Jako už mnohokrát před tím, i dnes se probíral pamětí a snažil se rozvzpomenout na některou ze všech těch starých legend, které se za jeho mládí vyprávěly u ohňů a která by mu mohla poskytnou nějaké přijatelné vysvětlení. Jenže Gurzum pocházel z Tygřích lidí z východu a ti na podobné nábožné řečičky nikdy moc nebyli. Věřili jen tomu, co si dokázali osahat a co dokázali svým chabým rozumem sami pochopit. A to se Gurzumovi líbilo. Až bude mít příležitost, musí si promluvit s někým z Vlčího kmene. Rozhodl se. Ti se v bájích vyznají.  
Služba byla dlouhá a on začínal pomalu klimbat, když náhle zaslechl tiché syknutí.  
"Hej! Gurzume!"  
Škubnul sebou a prudce otevřel oči. Dveře do cely byly pootevřené a ze škvíry mezi nimi a zárubní čouhala hlava vězenkyně. Její oči svítili veselostí.  
"Chcípám tu nudou! Co ty?"  
Pokračovala a nakrčila při tom znechuceně nos. Velitel ji, celý vykulený, sledoval, jak vyklouzla z kobky, dohopkala po špičkách až k němu, naklonila se a dala se do špitání, jako kdyby byli nějací spiklenci.  
"Vypadá to, jako by se Velké Oko rozhodlo, že nás tu nechá shnít za živa."  
Velitel dál valil bulvy a na prázdno polykal. Jeho společnice se evidentně rozhodla, že nemá smysl, čekat, až se trochu vzpamatuje a zmůže se na souvislou odpověď.  
"Vsadím se," dodala spíš už do vzduchu, než k naprosto nespolupracujícímu veliteli, "že hoši (kývla hlavou směrem k ubikacím) už toho taky mají plné zuby."  
A v tu ránu byla pryč.  
Netrvalo ani vteřinku a zkoprnělý velitel uslyšel podezřelý rámus nesoucí se z ubikací mužstva. Kromě jasně rozpoznatelného šoupání židlí a nevrlého mručení vojáků, donucených vyhrabat se z dek a houní jakoby zaslechl ještě něco, co až podezřele připomínalo mlácení kovové lžíce o dno kotlíku. A vzápětí na to se podzemím rozlehl známý, jako břitva ostrý hlas.  
"Chlapi, hejbněte se trochu"!  
Hartusila ta ženská, (protože za všechen ten šrumec samozřejmě nemohl být odpovědný nikdo jiný, než ona.)  
"Už vím, proč si říkáte válečníci. Vždyť se tu celé dny válíte, jak kravské ocasy! Nebo vám snad zadky přirostly k pryčnám tak, že už je ani neotrhnete od kavalců? No, minimálně tvůj zadek ještě nezačal zapouštět kořeny."  
Tuhle její nehoráznost doprovodilo napřed tupé žuchnutí, doprovázené tlumeným sborovým pochechtáváním. Skřet, který byl zřejmě, k pobavení zbytku družstva, bez milosti shozen ze své palandy si takovou potupu ovšem nemínil nechat líbit, jak se dalo usuzovat z podrážděného vrčení ozývajícího se mezi všeobecným chechotem. A velitelovo podezření se hned na to také potvrdilo, když se znovu rozezněl rozesmátý, zároveň ale i konejšivý vězeňčin hlas.  
"Ale, no tak, brzdi, krasavče, přece se nebudeš prát! Proč se vlastně nejdem trochu pobavit? Představte si, že v cele mám vrchcáby. Nemůžu přece věčně obehrávat jen sebe sama! Jestli máte co dát do banku, můžeme si párkrát hodit. Navíc... existuje spoustu dalších věcí,které bych mohla dělat sama, ale zdaleka to není taková zábava."  
Velitel, ještě stále lapající po dechu, marně přemýšlel, jestli to skutečně myslela tak, jak to vyznělo. Ta ženská mu ale nedarovala ani ždibíček času, aby si nějak uspořádal své splašené myšlenky, protože její divoká litanie pokračovala neméně vášnivě.  
"Tohle tady pijete?"  
Zaskřehotala pohrdlivě a Gurzumovi okamžitě došlo, že právě ochutnala z kádě, v níž skladovali své už poněkud zatuchlé a řádně železité zásoby pitné vody.  
"A to jste se ještě nevzbouřili? "  
Podivila se!  
"Pojďte ke mě a něco tam spolu naplánujeme. Ale, proč vlastně čekat?!"  
Prohodila vzápětí, stále naprosto nenuceně a tím samým lehkovážným tónem, kterým mluvila od začátku, jakoby jí bylo úplně jedno, že se právě zmiňuje o něčem tak smrtelně vážném a krajně riskantním, jako je vojenská vzpoura uprostřed války. Navíc, ani to ji zřejmě nestačilo.  
"Vzbouříme se hned!"  
Zvolala rázným rozhodným hlasem, a hned na to se dveře od ubikací rozletěly a ta podivná ženská vtrhla do hlavní chodby tak prudce, jakoby se tam právě vřítila jarní povodeň. Velitel Gurzum, pořád ještě neschopný vypravit ze sebe kloudnou větu ji fascinovaně sledoval, jak se postavila doprostřed místnosti, zvedla oči ke stropní klenbě, rozpřáhla ruce a s pusou od ucha k uchu zařvala ze všech sil:  
"Saurone! Ty kupo hnoje! Moc dobře vím, že se díváš! Špehuješ mě od první chvíle, co jsem se tu objevila, tak ať je to konečně k nějakému užitku."  
Tak! Jestli si snad velitel do téhle chvíle myslel, že mu ta cizí čarodějka vyrazila tím svým podivným chováním dech, ta zrovna pochopil, jak šeredně se mýlil. Teprve teď zůstal stát jak přimrazený, teprve teď celý zkoprněl. A nejen to! Oči mu vyděšeně povylezly z důlků a na zátylku vyrašily krůpějky studeného potu. Úplně cítil, jak se mu hrdlo sevřelo smrtelnou úzkostí. Nejenom, že ta ženská vyslovila nahlas zakázané jméno, ještě navíc nazvala Velké Oko kupou... ne, ani pomyslet si netroufal, protože co kdyby byla pravda, že Velké Oko přehlédne jediným pohledem celou zemi a že když se mu zachce, vidí skrz věci dokonce i skrz mysli svých poddaných, a že mu jediná jejich myšlenečka nezůstane skrytá... Protože pokud měl být k sobě dokonale upřímný, ta bezostyšná okázalá neúcta tak marnivě vystavená na odiv ho někde v hloubi jeho černé duše přímo neodolatelně přitahovala. A ještě hloub, pod tou přitažlivostí bublala nehorázná, škodolibá radost nad tím, že to konečně Velkému Oku někdo pořádně vytmavil.  
Někteří z vojáků ještě před chvílí tak hrubě vystrnaděných z postelí, mezi tím vystrčili nosy ze dveří a dílem zvědavě, dílem vyděšeně nakukovali do chodby. Když zaslechli tu neblahou urážku zůstali stát jak opaření a Gurzum by se býval vsadil, že kdyby se do nich teď pokoušel řezat, krve by se v nich rozhodně nedořezal. Otáčeli oči směrem k veliteli a tomu bylo hned jasné, že to co se za těmi vyděšenými pohledy odehrává se nápadně podobá jeho vlastním myšlenkám.  
Ta ženská se po nich taky ohlédla, ale jakoby jí bylo úplně jedno, co způsobila, jen na ně spiklenecky zamrkala.  
"Hej, copak nevidíš, že moji hoši," kývla hlavou směrem k poplašeným vojákům, "mají žízeň?"  
Veliteli Gurzumovi mlhavě prolétlo hlavou, kdy že se z jeho elitních výběrových neohrožených skřetích bojovníků stali "její hoši" a jak je možné, že si toho nevšiml. Nicméně neměl příležitost se nad tím zamyslet. Ta ženština ještě nebyla se vším hotová.  
"Máš v tom svém zatracelém království alespoň jednu kapku nějaké slušné kořalky?"  
Vyřvávala dál směrem ke stropu  
"Nebo jsi snad udělal tu blbost, že jsi zrekvíroval všechny destilační přístroje a nechal je, aby ti vyráběli třaskaviny? Jestli ne, koukej nám sem něco dovalit! Ale ne, že se z toho poděláme v okamžiku, kdy to pozřeme. Ať je to nejmíň středně dobré!"

Vzápětí na to se rozhostilo hrobové ticho. Skřeti vyděšeně těkali očima jeden po druhém a ta, která byla za to všechno odpovědná, se jen pobaveně křenila, jakoby se jí právě povedl nejlepší vtip jejího života. Pak se lehce pohnula hlavou a její pohled ulpěl na Gurzumovi, který se posledních pár minut urputně snažil najít v celém tom směšnému tyjátru nějaký smysl. Jejich oči se setkaly. Ženin výraz náhle zvážněl, přestože ústa se nepřestala usmívat, zatímco jemu bylo náhle, jak úderem blesku vše jasné. Přijde o ni! Tuhle do nebe volající troufalost si Velké oko prostě nenechá líbit. Popadne ji, odvleče valar ví kam a on i jeho mužstvo budou krutě potrestáni za to, že ji neuhlídali. Ať už je čeká jakýkoliv osud, vše je ztraceno a on už tu temnou víckrát nespatří.


	4. Večírek

V podzemí si ještě hodnou chvíli nikdo netroufl ani ceknout, netrvalo ale dlouho a zvenku se ozvalo hlasité bušení na vrata, ze kterého skřetům stydla krev v žilách. O to víc, že se tak náhle ztichlými katakombami neslo nepoměrně hrozivěji. Přikrčili se do tmy, protože si nedokázali představit, že by venku za branou mohl čekat kdokoliv jiný, než popravčí četa a žádný z nic se neměl k tomu, aby šel otevřít. Bušení se po chvílí opakovalo, tentokrát o něco naléhavěji.  
"Haló, tak je tam někdo?"  
Ozval se z venku netrpělivý ženský hlas.  
Vězenkyně, která ještě pořád stála sama uprostřed místnosti, se rozhlédla kolem sebe, povzdechla si, pokrčila rameny a vydala se směrem k bráně. Když ji s lomozem otevřela, k velkému překvapení posádky se za nimi neobjevil žádný po zuby ozbrojený kat, nýbž dva tupě se tvářící zlobři a poněkud nasupená zelenolící služtička, která měla evidentně ty dva bezmozky na povel.  
"Tohle", pravila ona dívenka,"vám posílá černokněžný král."  
A poodstoupila takže se všichni v katakombách mohli rázem pokochat výhledem na objemný pěkně baňatý, smolou pomazaný soudek, se kterým se hmoždili oba zlobři. Skřeti nevěřili svým očím, jejich vězenkyně se jen ušklíbala.  
"A že prý si to můžete třebas strčit do prdele!"  
Vyštěkla na ně na všechny služka, takže bylo hned jasné, že nejenom černokněžný král, ale i ona sama měla o budoucím osudu onoho soudečku úplně jinou představu, než že se z něj stane kořist bandy nemytých vojclů. Vězenkyni to ale v nejmenším neurazilo. Naklonila se, aby byla té načuřené dívčině co nejblíže, pohlédla jí zpříma do oči a s pobaveným úšklebkem pronesla.  
"Vyřiď jeho nejjasnějšímu veličenstvu, že mu s jeho drahocenným pokladem naložíme přesně tak, jak si zaslouží."  
A kývla na zlobry, kteří ji poslušně následovali dolů po schodech i se svým nákladem.  
Nepřestala při tom halasit a smát se na celé kolo.  
"No tak, vy bando špinavců!"  
Halekala na ně.  
"Neříkala jsem vám snad, že se máme vzbouřit? Moc jste mi sice nepomohli, ale snad mi pomůžete alespoň s touhle královskou pálenkou. Nebo to mám taky celé vypít sama? Jestli okamžitě nepohnete zadky na nepomůžete mi dostat tenhle klenot ke mě do cely, tak to udělám."  
A do skřetů jakoby se najednou vrátil život - s nímž se před chvíli málem už loučili a začali se přidávat k onomu podivnému průvodu. Napřed trochu nevěřícně a ostýchavě, jakoby si stále nebyli jistí, že se jim to všechno jen nezdá a že odněkud nevyskočí rota ozbrojenců, která je vsadí do klepet. Netrvalo ale ani pár chvil a oni si, celí rozesmátí, posadili soudek na svá vlastní ramena a zbavili tak zlobry jejich břemene. Ti se bez námitek vrátili do područí své velitelky a všichni tři pak z hlasitým prásknutím opustili katakomby.  
Toho už si ale si dole nikdo nevšímal. Skřeti, ze kterých konečně spadly všechny pochybnosti vesele švitořili, celí natěšení, že si konečně cvaknou něčeho pořádného. Takže z té radosti, úplně zapomněli uvažovat nad tím, jak je tohle všechno vlastně možné. Jejich nová paní se jak to vypadalo s nějakým vysvětlováním taky zdržovat nehodlala.  
"Tak a teď si konečně hodíme ty vrchcáby."  
Pokoušela je.  
"Kdo vyhraje, může mě mít."  
Prohodila vyzývavě a úkosem při tom pohlédla směrem ke Gurzumovi. Ten zůstal jako opařený. To už ale její oči dávno bloudili jinde.  
"Ne! Kecám!"  
Dodala s hlasitým smíchem.  
"Nedám nikomu!"  
A ústa se jí zkřivila předstíraným opovržením.  
"Smrdíte!"  
Nahoře ve věži Lugbúrz si mezi tím Velké Oko, které je opravdu celou dobu bezostyšně šmírovalo, pohrdlivě odfrklo. Znalo tu ženu až moc dobře na to, aby jí uvěřilo, že se zrovna tímhle nechá zastavit.  
"Nesmysl!"  
Povzdechlo si nešťastně.  
"Dá všem!"  
"  
"  
"  
"  
"  
"  
Gurzum se líně protáhl a pevně sevřel víčka. Ležel na měkké pohodlné ovčí houni a ještě před chvílí i spal. Teď však byl vzhůru a v hlavě mu jen lehce třeštilo. Což byla vlastně celkem dobrá zpráva, když uvážil, kolik toho včera (Nebo dnes? Kolik je vlastně hodin?) vypil. No, jo, hned se pozná, že černokněžná kořalka je kvalita. Ne, jako ty patoky, co do sebe s chlapama lijí pokaždé, když mají jen trochu příležitost a dost peněz a po kterých druhý den zůstává nanejvýš příšerná pachuť a krutý bolehlav. Zhluboka nasál vzduch do nozder a hned věděl, že něco je jinak. Že kromě zatuchlého vlhkého smradu podzemí i kyselého zápachu upocených skřetích těl, mírumilovně oddychujících opodál, které oba už tak důvěrně znal, se tu dnes rozlévá nová dráždivá vůně. A jeho citlivý nos mu to okamžitě potvrdil. Znova, stále ještě se zavřenými víčky, se pomalu nadechl, aby si ten pocit mohl požitkářsky vychutnat. To, že leží vedle něj. Když konečně otevřel oči dívala se na něho. Ke Gurzumovu velkému překvapení ale ne rošťácky, jako večer, dokonce ani ne drze a posměšně, jako ty dny před tím. Veselé ohníčky jakoby se z jejích očí někam vytratily a zůstal jen vážný, skoro ustaraný výraz.  
"No tohle!"  
Zakřičel v něm vojenský velitel.  
"Ožralé stráže vyspávají opici a osoba, kterou měly hlídat se kdykoliv mohla zvednout a v klidu si odejít kam jen libo."  
Z nějakého důvodu ho to ale ani trochu netrápilo.  
"Miluju tě!"  
Zašeptal tak tiše, že to sotva bylo slyšet. Hned na to se rozpačitě kousl do rtu a pusa se mu rozjela od ucha k uchu. Ale, no tak! Snad se ze všeho nebude nakonec hihňat jak malá holka?!? Peskoval se, zrak na ni ale upírat nepřestal.  
Ona chvíli zůstala nechybná, jako by ji ani v nejmenším nepřekvapilo, co právě slyšela. Párkrát se hlasitě nadechla a vydechla, nakonec se ale výraz v jejích očích přeci jen mírně změnil a koutky se jí pozvedly v laskavém úsměvu. Natáhla se směrem k veliteli a přejela hřbetem ruky po jeho tváři.  
"To jsou silná slova, Gurzume!"  
Zašeptala mu v odpověď.  
"Šetři jimi, jako drahocennými klenoty."  
Pak se špičkami prsů lehce dotkla místa, kde tlouklo jeho srdce.  
"A jako si hlídáš svoje klenoty, hlídej si i svou lásku. Dávej si pozor, komu ji svěříš."  
On se ale rozhodl na to nereagovat.  
"Jak se jmenuješ?"  
Zeptal se šeptem.  
"Proč tě to zajímá?"  
Odvětila mu.  
"Já..." vykoktal Gurzum, "...chci jen vědět jak ti mám říkat."  
Ona pohlédla stanou a zamyslela se.  
"Mám spoustu jmen."  
Pravila po chvíli.  
"I ty už jsi mi jedno dal."  
Velitel trochu nechápavě nakrčil čelo. Chvíli pátral v paměti a pak si vzpomněl. Vlastně by ani neměl být překvapený, že to ví.  
"Temná!"  
Vydechl a ona se usmála.  
"Líbí se mi."

Odpověděla mu tichounce. Pak zvedla paže a pevně ho přitiskla k sobě. Zbytek dne prospali v objetí.


End file.
